doom_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Grimm
Jack Grimm '(Born Jackson Grimmograd 1954-2016) often referred as "'the King", was one of the most powerful and feared crime lords of all time, who owned Doom City's criminal underworld and ruled the city with crime, corruption and despair for decades. Jack could be most well-known for murdering Christian Bell's family, after ordering assassins to murder Mayor Alastair Bell, as well as his wife Josephine Bell and daughter Elena Bell as he proved to be a major threat to his crime syndicate. Jack would have to be one of the most significant characters in the series, as if he did not order the hit on Christian's family, then Christian would likely not of joined the military and not of become a vigilante. HistoryCategory:Characters Early Life Born '''Jackson Augustus Grimmograd '''in 1954 to a abusive alcoholic father and drug dealer named Victor Grimmograd, who frequently physically abused his mother, Anna Grimmograd in the darker streets of Doom City. Nicknamed Jack, Jack was also abused and beaten by Victor, and called "a waste of space" and "a pathetic disappointment". Despite his troubled childhood, Jack profoundly loved his mother and tried to protect her from his father. One day after coming home drunk, Victor became wrathful and violent after Anna forgot to make dinner, and bashed her to death while Jack watching on, horrified that what he had just witnessed. Victor then came Jack about to beat him, but Jack pulled a butcher knife out from the kitchen bench and stabbed Victor killing him. Jack fleed from his home, and soon after joined the military. His career in the military is however unknown but it would seem that he served in the military for many years as he has extensive hand-to-hand combat skills and he is a superb marksman of a range of firearms. Life of Crime After returning from the Military, Jack became a Henchman for Doom City's Criminal underworld, using military experience and protocol to his advantage. He used his skills of charisma and manipulation to rise up the ranks of the Mafia, and eventually became the good friend and must trusted ally of Walter Allanson, one of the most powerful crime bosses in the Doom City's crime underbelly. When he planned his own personal vision for the future of Doom City, he murdered the five crime bosses that ran the Criminal Underworld, and ordered the rest of the crime underbelly to work him as the one and only king of Doom City criminal empire. Jack made his new crime syndicate the ruler of the city, controlling the Doom City Police Department, the Lawyers of Doom City, Doom City's Legal system and prisons of Doom City. Jack would be named the "King of Crime" and be regarded the most powerful and feared crime lord of all of Doom City's history. Skills and Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-hand combatant: '''Jack was trained in hand-to-hand combat when he was in the army. He further trained in hand-to-hand combat and assassination techniques after leaving the army, before pursuing a career of crime. He was able to defeat group of three people at once in combat with no difficulty, killing two of them by snapping both of their necks. '''Expert marksman: '''Jack is shown to be an excellent marksman as he took out many police officers with his sniper rifle, and on another occasion he was able to take out several other cops with only two handguns. '''High intellect: '''Jack is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, assassins or others, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to loyalty or fear, or both.